


spending days in a haze (and it feels so good)

by oddeyejinsol



Series: can we burn something, babe? [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97 line smoking n hanging out, College Setting, Gen, Weed, jinsol is a stoner n yveseul are newbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyejinsol/pseuds/oddeyejinsol
Summary: "First, let me just say how grateful I am that you’ve chosen me to  lead you on this journey.”“It’s just weed, Jinsol.”





	spending days in a haze (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my twt sugar mommy xoxo love u queen!

“Is this a vase?”

Jinsol almost laughs, but to the regular eye she supposes it does sort of look like that, all blown glass and flower designs. It had cost her a pretty penny, but she has to admit it’s beautiful. “No, it’s a bong,” she replies.

Haseul snatches her hand back like she’s been burnt. “Oh,” she says with disdain. “Ugh, I keep forgetting you do that.” _Do that_, she says, like it's crack or some shit, Jinsol notes with irritation.

“It helps me relax,” Jinsol argues, which it really does. As a math major, she’s desperately in need of stress relief — the other option is popping pills at the library to pull 48-hour study days but she’s far too lazy for that, thank you. She supposes Haseul can't relate, being in music. “Besides, you get shitfaced every weekend at a different dorm party, how is that any different?”

“It just is,” Haseul sniffs.

“It’s not, really,” Sooyoung pipes up from the bed, where she’s absently toying with one of Jinsol’s figurines. “I’ve kind of been thinking of trying it, actually. Alcohol doesn’t really agree with me, I've been coming to find."

Jinsol winces at the memory of having to nurse Sooyoung over her three-day hangover a few weeks ago. “Please, be my guest,” Jinsol says, nodding to the bong. “There should still be some in the bowl from this morning.”

“Maybe I will,” Sooyoung says, raising an eyebrow. “Since Haseul’s obviously too chicken.”

Haseul frowns at that. “Am not!”

“Are too,” Sooyoung counters, and Jinsol wonders whether it’s time to separate them or whether she should let them hash it out amongst each other. Between babysitting drunk Sooyoung and having to listen to her and Haseul’s bickering, she thinks she’s getting lots of parenting practice.

“Fine, I’ll smoke some too,” Haseul says in determination, not flinching even when Jinsol and Sooyoung laugh in unison. “I’m serious! Just … show me how, I’ve never done it before. Obviously.”

“Me neither,” Sooyoung adds. “You go first.”

“Um, okay. First, let me just say how grateful I am that you’ve chosen me to lead you on this journey.”

“It’s just weed, Jinsol.” 

“It’s not  _ just _ —” 

“Do it already!” Haseul interrupts.

“Okay, okay!” Suddenly feeling pressured, Jinsol grabs the bong and the lighter. “Okay, so just hold it like this, light the bowl, and breathe in. Slowly, really slowly. Then when you’re done just cover it and pass it.  Here, watch.” 

Jinsol lights up and breathes in, an action that’s very familiar to her but different now that she knows her friends’ first experience with weed rests on her back. She takes a smaller hit than she usually would, holds it in for a few seconds, and breathes out. She waves one hand through the milky smoke that comes out and covers the bong with her other, passing it to Sooyoung.

Sooyoung takes it rather gingerly, peering inside for some reason before breathing in. She’s doing well up until she reflexively coughs, making the bong water splash all over herself. Haseul squeals even though it’s nowhere near her, and Jinsol barely catches the bong that Sooyoung drops.

“Jesus …” Jinsol puts the bong back on the shelf and pats Sooyoung’s back until she stops coughing. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s squinting through her barely-open eyes. Jinsol resists the urge to laugh and instead asks, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, that was fucking  _ rough  _ though. Damn.” Sooyoung nods solemnly. “I’m really feeling it though. Wow.”

“I can tell,” Jinsol snorts, and Haseul tilts her head curiously at them. “How does it feel?” she asks Sooyoung.

Sooyoung shrugs. “Just kind of … warm. Nice. Like you know the feeling when you go outside in the winter and get slapped in the face really hard by the wind?”

“You just said it feels warm, though?”

“No, like the feeling like when your head is buzzy,” Sooyoung tries to explain. “Like little …” she trails off. “Whoa, I totally forgot.”

Jinsol can’t hide her laugh this time, but Sooyoung just laughs along with her, reclining further into the bed. Haseul looks rather vexed at being left out, and she says, “Okay, can I try?”

“You really still want to after watching that?” Jinsol asks.

“Well, she looks like she’s having fun,” Haseul points out, nodding towards Sooyoung who just grins back, a big goofy one with her cute bunny teeth showing.

“I mean, I’m not letting either of you hold my baby anymore,” Jinsol clarifies. “I’ll roll us a joint and we can watch a movie or something.”

They move to the couch and Jinsol puts on some trashy chick flick while she rolls. Sooyoung pretty much melts into the couch as soon as she sits down and zones out. Jinsol’s surprised; Sooyoung’s usually rather uptight, and she expected her to be the paranoid-while-high type if anything. But no, she looks completely blissed out, and will probably fall asleep halfway through the movie and have the best nap of her life.

The joint fares much better; Haseul still coughs, obviously, but it’s not as bad as the bong fiasco, and she gets the hang of it once Jinsol explains that quick small hits don’t burn the way long inhales do. She still doesn’t let her have too much, though, keeping most of the joy for herself. Sooyoung tries to reach for it too, but Jinsol firmly passes it along, not willing to let her green out on her couch.

“I don’t feel anything,” Haseul complains every five minutes for the first half hour. Every time, Jinsol patiently says, “just give it some time”, or “it doesn’t always work the first couple of times”. Then, suddenly: “oh my god, I’m starving. Jinsol, you got any food in here? Actually, fuck that, I want fried chicken. Or pizza maybe? What if we got both and made like, a chicken pizza sandwich?”

“We can order food and you can defile yours however you want to, yes,” Jinsol says. “Sooyoung, you want food?”

“Yeah dude,” Sooyoung says without even opening her eyes in response, absorbed in kicking her feet off the side of the couch. 

When the food arrives Jinsol is actually scared at how fast Haseul transforms from a short little woman to a ravenous beast. So she’s definitely the munchies type, Jinsol notes, watching her inhale half of the pizza in under 30 seconds per slice, on average. 

As for Jinsol, she would say she’s the happy type. But maybe it's just because she's just happy right now, fondly watching her friends argue over something even though Sooyoung can barely speak. She remembers how scared she was at the beginning of the year; even though she does really well in school, it always used to stress her out to unhealthy levels, especially around exam time.

Now, though, a lot has changed. She never thought she'd be the partier type in college, but she's grateful for the constant clubbing she did during her first semester because it led her to the two best things in her life right now: weed, which helps keep her anxiety under control, and her friends, whom she loves more than anything.

Now that those two worlds are colliding, she can't be happier. Next on the agenda: smoke Haseul out and take her to an all-you-can eat buffet. Just for science.


End file.
